thehideoutfandomcom-20200213-history
The Murders in the King Billy Pub
The Murders in the King Billy Pub was an event that occurred one afternoon in 1991. Nathan Harwick entered the King William IV public house in Whitechapel and shot both the landlord Frank Adkins and Miguel González. The event went down in history as one of the most prolific gangland incidents in criminal history. The event is ultimately connected to the murder of Nathan Harwick in 2018. Chronology Events leading to the murders Miguel González was a notorious drug baron, who operated in New York City. He was a habitué of Dusty Nelly's Irish Bar, where he would sell recreational drugs to anyone who had a desire to buy them. One of his frequent customers was Simon Harwick, who was known as the younger brother of Nathan Harwick and a member of his gang The Firm. Simon would often acquire heroin from him and as a consequence of being frightened of Nathan, he allowed Simon to pay a while later. Though not paying soon became a routine and Simon would rarely pay for the drugs and as a result was fatally stabbed by González, before he fled the country. Following the death of Simon, his family were deeply heartbroken and Nathan and his gang searched the area for clues on who perpetrated it and interrogated the neighbourhood. Nathan eventually found out that González was the killer, after speaking to an eyewitness. After interrogating an airport ticket agent, Nathan ultimately discovered that González flew to London. Soon afterwards, Nathan and The Firm began an investigation to find González, when arriving in Southwark. The Murder One afternoon in 1991, Miguel González was seen entering the King William IV public house in Whitechapel, by two of The Firm members Edward Jackson and Tony Morrison. After they reported it to Nathan Harwick, he was driven to Nags Head Lane, by his driver Nicholas White, who parked outside the pub and waited in his Jaguar XL. Upon Harwick and his associates walking into the pub, Harwick took out his revolver gun and two shots were fired into the ceiling, before shouting "Where is Miguel González?". He asked the same question to the landlord Frank Adkins, who admitted to not knowing González. Harwick insisted his gang members to evict the customers and close the pub, before an interrogation began. Edward Jackson and Tony Morrison were told to stand next to Adkins, while he was asked questions. However, Adkins equivocated when Harwick examined him on whether he knew González or if he had been in the establishment. Harwick was furious with Adkins and ordered Jackson to brutally attack him. Adkins was eventually released, after fooling Harwick into believing a fabricated story. At the moment of Harwick and his associates leaving the pub, someone was heard in the cellar and Harwick told his gang to search the building. Once Morrison returned from the cellar, he admitted that González had been found, preceding mortally shooting Adkins in the head, while he stood behind the bar. Jackson and Morrison held González, while Harwick began to ask him questions. Although González infuriated Harwick, when he refused to reveal the reason he murdered Harwick's brother. He was therefore fatally shot in the chest by Harwick, before he and his henchmen were driven out of the city and never seen in that part of London again.Category:Events Category:Murders